The Avengers: The XMen Initiative?
by three days grace luver
Summary: What happens when Tony has a daughter that has magic and is called in with the rest of the Avengers? Where do the X-Men come in to this? Just because it says Loki and Wolverine DOES NOT mean that thats the paring. They're just in it a lot. IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN. THINGS NEED TO BE FIXED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my wonderful OC's. Everything belongs to their respective owners, because there are too many things being mentioned to type here.

It was a normal day at the office for me. Go in at an ungodly hour, have a meeting, deal with my advisors, and then sit in my office regretting the decision to start my own multibillion dollar company. I should probably introduce myself. My names Anastasia Freyja Stark and yes, my father is Tony Stark. My mother was born in Norway, hence the old Nordic goddesses name for a middle name. My father had a thing with me being his little princess so that's why I got a Russian princess's name. My older brother's name was Fenrir Stark; my mother had total control over his name. I say was because he passed away two years ago. Now back to the present. Right now I was waiting for my assistant to come in with a report on how things are going with my company. My company deals with hedge funds, very successful video gaming tech/games, and working closely with Stark Industries on green energy. As my assistant, Jeremy, said I didn't like having my eggs in one basket.

"Miss Stark, you have a call on line one. They say it's important." Jeremy said, walking into my office. I sighed and picked up the phone, not in the mood for phone calls.

"Stark. May I ask who is calling?" I asked.

"_Miss Stark this is Agent Coulson from-"_

"S.H.E.I.L.D. I know. What is it that you need, Agent Coulson?" Why the hell would S.H.E.I.L.D be calling me for?

"_We need you to come in, it's urgent." _he said.

"Let me guess, Fury's not going to say anything….This is about the Avengers thing you were talking about with my father last night wasn't it? Never mind. Upload the coordinates to JARVIS, please. I'll be flying in, but I need to stop somewhere first." I didn't wait for him to say anything and hung up.

"Let me guess, you're going to be gone for God only knows how long and I have to hold the fort. Is that it?" Jeremy asked. I laughed a little and nodded.

"The world needs its heroes, even if it is a broken one. Have the car ready, I need to get my suit from my house." I said.

"That won't be necessary. I took liberty of bringing your portable suit with me, as well as some flowers." I smiled at his uncanny foresight and nodded my thanks. We walked out of the building together and I started singing a song I loved to sing with my brother.

"_She sits in her corner _

_Singing herself to sleep _

_Wrapped in all of the promises _

_That no one seems to keep _

_She no longer cries to herself, _

_No tears left to wash away _

_Just diaries of empty pages, _

_Feelings gone astray _

_But she will sing" _

I sang quietly and smiled when Jeremy joined in at the point where my brother would sing. The three of us would often sing together to pass the time and annoy my father.

"'_**Till everything burns **_

_**While everyone screams **_

_**Burning their lies **_

_**Burning my dreams **_

_**All of this hate **_

_**And all of this pain **_

_**I'll burn it all down **_

_**As my anger reigns **_

_**'Till everything burns **_

_Ooh, oh _

**Walking through life unnoticed **

**Knowing that no one cares **

**Too consumed in their masquerade **

**No one sees her there **

**And still she sings **

_**'Till everything burns **_

_**While everyone screams **_

_**Burning their lies **_

_**Burning my dreams **_

_**All of this hate **_

_**And all of this pain **_

_**Burn it all down **_

_**As my anger reigns **_

_**'Till everything burns **_

_**Everything burns **_

_**(Everything burns) **_

_**Everything burns **_

_**Watching it all fade away **_

_**(All fade away) **_

_**Everyone screams **_

_**Everyone screams... **_

_**(Watching it all fade away) **_

_**Oooh, ooh... **_

_**(While everyone screams) **_

_**Burning their lies **_

_**Burning my dreams **_

_**(All of this hate) **_

_**And all of this pain **_

_**I'll burn it all down **_

_**As my anger reigns **_

_**Til everything burns **_

_**(Everything burns) **_

_**Watching it all fade away **_

_**(Oooh, ooh) **_

_**(Everything burns) **_

_**Watching it all fade away..."**_

"What prompted that?" Jeremy asked, I shrugged and looked away.

"I needed the comfort. I have a feeling that someone might not make it through this…mission. If it's me then I want you to take over my company and make sure things stay on track." I said. "Make sure my yearly donations to the Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters continue." I added.

"You shouldn't talk like that you know. You should have gone there, they might have helped you with your-"

"My what? My powers, the only thing in my life that I have no control over? They couldn't help me if they wanted to! They're mutants, _not _magic wielders. They don't know _how_ to help me!" I said. I got into the car silently and glared out the window as he sighed and got into the car. "No one does." I added venomously. We stayed silent all the way to the cemetery. I grabbed the flowers and stormed over to the graves of my mother and baby brother. I laid the flowers down and sighed, looking up at the sky.

"Y'know something? I wish you were here bro. life hasn't gotten any easier from when mom left and then you had to go and leave me too. It's too bad you didn't have magic like I did…Or that our mother was still around to show me how to use it...You don't want to hear me say the same things all the time do you?" I asked. I knew that I was never gonna get an answer but it was apparently something people did when they visited someone's grave. My phone beeped and I glared at it accusingly. How dare it interrupt my mad rant to thin air! I looked at it and sighed, looks like I'd have to cut my visit short. "Looks like I have to cut this short…But hey, maybe this will prove what you always said mom…that I'm your little Valkyrie." I said before walking over to Jeremy, who was holding out my portable suit. **(A/N Think of Tony's from Iron Man 2 when he was at the racetrack.)**

"You don't have to say anything, I understand. Just try to come back in one piece. I don't want to run a billion dollar company, that's what you're good at." He said. I nodded and grabbed the case.

~10 minutes later~

So I was flying to somewhere over Europe when I get a call from my father. Not the best thing you want to hear your talking computer to tell you when you're rocking out to My Darkest Days.

"Yes dear father? To what do I owe this wonderful call for?" I asked, the sarcasm oozing from my mouth.

"_When did you become so cheeky?"_ He asked.

"When I started listening to you. So what's up?" I asked.

"_It seems that you are late and Nicky doesn't like that sort of thing."_ He said

"Really? I'm sorry, should I have called? I thought he learned by now that a Stark is almost always late because we could be." I said.

"Miss Stark, you are approaching the helicarrier." JARVIS said.

"Thanks, JARVIS. Tell Mr. Tall, Dark, and One-Eyed that I'll be there soon." I hung up before my father could say anything and flew faster. Once I landed on the deck I was met by Agent Coulson and another S.H.I.E.L.D agent. I quickly got out of my suit and greeted Agent Coulson.

"It would be a pleasure to see Agent Coulson but every time I see you something goes wrong and I end up cutting my life shorter than it already is." I said. I smiled anyways and gave the man a hug, which to my surprise, he returned.

"It's good to see you too Ana. Or is it still Freyja, with a 'j'?" he asked.

"I'd prefer Freyja. That's what my mother wanted to name her and right now she's my favorite parent." I said. He knew I didn't work well with my father due to clashes of personalities. He chuckled lightly and led me to the door that would get me inside and away from the damn wind. I may not have been much of a girly girl but I was a Stark, we prided ourselves in always looking good, no matter the circumstances. As we walked down the hallway I quickly fixed my hair and frowned when I saw a man being held in what looked like a room met to keep something locked up in. The man looked at me and I stopped in my tracks, I could feel that man's magic rolling off of him and cocked my head to the side in confusion. The named Loki flashed across my mind as I continued to look at this man. I never wanted to believe that those stories my mother told me about the Norse Gods were true, but if this man really was Loki, the Norse God of Mischief then that would mean…no way. I shook the thought from my head and walked swiftly to catch up with Coulson.

"Phil, who was that man?" I asked.

"That was Loki, the God of Mischief." He said.

"Loki, _The_ God of Mischief? How is that- Never mind." I said. I shook my head and walked into the room where a massive amount of tech was.

"You're late, Miss Stark." Fury said.

"Right, because I wanted to be on time for a meeting with the components of a ticking time bomb." I said. I had looked over the files that Phil had given my father on the way over and knew this wasn't going to work out; I didn't need my magic to tell me that.

"It's good to see you too, Ana." My father said.

"I've told you to call me Freyja! That is the name my mother wanted to name me and that is what she called me. The least you could do is, for once in your life; call me by the name _I _want to be called." I said. This is part of the reason that this was a ticking time bomb.

"Miss Stark, you need to calm down." Fury said in a warning tone. I snorted and shook my head. If he thought I wasn't calm now then he was in for a shock when I really got mad, and it would be worse than Dr. Banner getting angry.

"You have yet to see me be anything but calm, _Director_." I said, an icy edge creeping into my voice. "You know this is a ticking time bomb. You have a classic narcissist that knows only how to piss people off, two people with massive anger management problems, one of which turns into a big, green monster. No offense Dr. Banner. The other of which has enough power in her to kill everyone in this room with a flick of her wrist. Not to mention the super solider who's Boy Scout attitude clashes with my father's attitude." I said. I left Agent Romanoff because I didn't know her much.

"Make that three people with anger management problems, kid."

I turned around to see who it was and blinked in surprise when I saw John Allerdyce, aka Pyro, standing behind me with Wolverine, Jenna Star and Luna Flair. I knew that Jenna was there because she was Pyro's sister, and they were inseparable, and Luna was never far from Jenna, but I didn't know why Logan was here.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? I didn't think this was a mutant affair. Loki is a magic wielder, not a mutant." I said.

"It wasn't, until he teamed up with William Stryker." Logan said. My mind was racing, Stryker was supposed to be dead. If Loki wanted to rule the world, why not keep the mutants? Because a smaller population would be easier to control, which means that Stryker would be the one to team up with, not someone like Magneto. But Magneto would get involved to stop Stryker and to stop us, the question is, would he try to take us out and continue with the plan for the genocide of all humans.

"That complicates everything." I mumbled. That's when I realized something, Magneto is like a giant magnet, and we're in a giant, flying tin can. "Why am I even here?" I asked.

"Because we need you to help us interrogate Loki. You are the only one here who can tell if Loki is using magic to try and trick us." Fury said.

"Fine, but I'll take Logan with me." I said.

"Why Logan?" my father asked.

"He's like a human lie detector." Jenna said.

"Only far more reliable." Luna said. I nodded and walked out with Logan right behind me.

"How come the Professor only sent you four? You know we're gonna need all of the X-Men. And how come Bobby didn't come? I thought he and Pyro were…y'know, dating." I said. I had kept tabs on everyone and found out they were dating when I went to visit Rouge and Kitty. Logan chuckled and nodded, taking a cigar out of his back pocket.

"The reason there's only the four of us is because the Professor wanted us to see what you had on your end and for us to help you while the others made sure all of the students are safe. Bobby figured it would be best if he stayed behind because he tends to get jealous." Logan said.

"That's right! Rouge said something about Bobby freezing one of the new boys for being too close to Pyro. With all of these hot guys around I don't think Bobby would last long without going ballistic and screwing up his relationship with Pyro." I said. We stopped in front of the door that led to the "cage" that Loki was being held in and waited for it to open. When it opened, Loki was waiting for us; he was just standing there staring at me. It unnerved me to see the look in his eyes; it was a mix between hatred, pity, and something else that I couldn't quite place. I was equally unnerved by the morbid curiosity that I felt toward this man. He was a murderer, a liar and still, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"Of all the people to team up with, Mr. - is it Odinson or is it Laufeyson?" I asked. I watched with interest as he barred his teeth like an animal when I said Odinson and looked purely livid when I said Laufeyson. I tilted my head to the side and nodded to myself.

"Why are you with Stryker?" Logan demanded. I sighed and looked over at Logan.

"Really Logan? Really?" I asked. "Why did you team up with Stryker? Was it because he already planned the complete genocide of mutants? Was it convenient for you?"

"Let's talk about you, my Lady." He said. I frowned at the mocking tone and smirked at the slight increase of magic in the air.

"Why do you want to talk about me?" I asked. What could he possibly know about me?

"I know about your mother. Haven't you always wondered why you had magic?" he asked. I knew that I wasn't supposed to let him ask the questions but I had so many questions about my mother and her side of the family. Loki somehow knew that and was playing me, but I let him.

"How do you know about my mother?" I asked.

"Haven't you always wondered about those scars she had? Does your father, Mr. Stark, ever talk about her, or how they met?" he asked. All of these questions and no answers were pissing me off, and that was worse, it a way, than pissing off Dr. Banner.

"Enough with the questions! Yes. Yes I wanted to know all of those things! What do you know of them?" I demanded. I could feel my magic welling up inside me and took several noticeably large breaths and walked closer to the glass cage. Loki's grin widened and he walked closer to the glass too.

"Stryker was the one to give her those. He was fascinated with her magic. Also he was going to get rid of the mutants anyways, I needed to downsize the population of this planet anyways." he said with a shrug. I turned around to leave and got to the door when his voice stopped me. "You will be the first of your little group to die. Your magic, and your temper, will make sure of that." He said.

"Don't listen to him kid." Logan said. He put his hand on the small of my back and guided me out of the room and down the hall toward the main room. How could he have known that my magic and my emotions were linked?

"He wasn't lying was he?" I asked. The long silence from Logan confirmed what I thought and made me shudder. If he knew that about me, then what did he know about everyone else?

"What? What happened? What'd he do?" my father said. He must have seen the look in my eyes and known something wasn't right.

"He-he-he knew about my magic's link with my emotions. He…he, uh, told me something about mom." I said.

"Kira? What was it?" he asked.

"He said that Stryker was the one that gave her those scars. I think he experimented on her while trying to learn more about her magic." I said. My father trembled with rage and moved to go past me and I grabbed his arm.

"Don't go. You need to do whatever it is that Fury needs you to do." I said.

"So you're saying, you have a job so do it? Is that it? You're just going to let him say stuff like that and let him get away with it?" he demanded.

"Everything he said was true! We need to stop him from using the Tesseract and the genocide of mutants and we need to stop Magneto from killing humans. We need to save the world and then we can deal with our family issues!" I said, getting in his face. I turned around and headed right back out of the room.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Stark?" Fury asked. I turned around and glared at the one-eyed man.

"I'm goin' to cool off before something blows up!" I said. I was mad, I was absolutely furious. The anger rolled off me in hot waves, due to my practically uncontrollable powers, and I could hear Loki laughing from his "room". This was what he wanted and I played right into his hands!

"Y'know, get any madder and I'd be putting fires out." Pyro said coming up behind me. "This is what he wants y'know. He wants you to lose what little control over your magic that you have and, well, die. That would be the ultimate way to get us to fall apart." He continued.

"You don't think I know that? He played me like a fiddle and I'm likely to go back in there and talk to him some more! He won't tell us anything without telling me more things about my mother or other things that are goin' to upset me. _I know_!" I said.

"I know you know. You just need to say these things out loud." He said with a shrug. I looked at him sideways and shook my head.

"When the fuck did you become so….helpful? Isn't Bobby the one that says those kinds of things?" I asked. He shrugged again and I hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he demanded. I just shrugged and grinned at him.

We continued to walk aimlessly around the helicarrier until we literally ran into Dr. Banner. I feel back on my ass and looked up when I heard laughter. Jenna was standing next to Dr. Banner and was pointing at me and laughing like a child.

"Oh, yes, that's very mature Jenna. Maybe you should act your age, seeing as you're older than me." I said. She immediately stopped laughing and moved to help me up.

"You wouldn't dare tell anyone my age." She said.

"Oh no, but I would tell people Pyro's age, and seeing how you're twins…." I trailed off and laughed at her shocked face and then at the realization that crossed over her face. Dr. Banner looked amused and I noticed the way he watched her and wondered what Pyro would say if he saw that, which apparently he did.

"Frey why don't you go have some girl time with Jenna and catch up with each other?" he said, not taking his eyes off of Dr. Banner.

"Fine. Think about it as if you were talking to me." I said before walking off with Jenna, who looked thoroughly confused. Once we were far enough away from the two men Jenna looked at me and frowned.

"What the hell was that about?" She asked.

"Oh please do _not_ tell me that you are that blind! Dr. Banner totally likes you!" I said.

"What? No he doesn't." she said.

"And I'm a monkey's uncle! Even John saw it! That's why he wanted to talk to Banner alone!" I said.

"No way! Why would he like me? I'm just some-"

"Don't you dare put yourself down! You are smart, beautiful and are a totally awesome catch." I said.

"What's this about a totally awesome catch?" Luna asked. She was standing around talking with Steve Rogers and Logan.

"Dr. Banner totally has the hots for Jenna, which Pyro noticed, and she totally likes him too!" I said excitedly. What could I say, I wasn't that far gone from my teenage, high school days. Jenna grabbed Luna and we continued down the hallway.

"Sorry, but we need to steal Luna from you guys. By the way, it's nice to meet you Steve!" I called over my shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my wonderful OC's. Everything belongs to their respective owners, because there are too many things being mentioned to type here.

"We really need to catch up." Luna said. Jenna nodded in agreement and I was about to voice my agreement when Phil came up to us.

"The Director wants you talk to Loki again." He said. I sighed and looked apologetically at the others.

"Sorry guys, but I need to go talk to the nutcase again." I said before following Phil back toward Loki's cell. It was a general consensus that Loki was completely off his rocker, though for some reason I didn't like thinking of him as insane. He was just broken, like I was.

"Why would Fury want me to talk to him so soon after last time? And where is his brother, shouldn't he be here by now?" I asked.

"The Big Guy's around here somewhere." Phil said. I nodded and titled my head to the side when I heard a loud booming voice, which must have been Thor's, coming from in front of us.

"How dare you have some girl talk to my brother that way!"

I rolled my eyes and swiftly walked past Phil and got right in front of the angry god of thunder. He looked down at me and I smiled sweetly up at him.

"I'm sorry, but you are in our world, not Asgard. Therefore, we do things our way, and you, Sir, are going to like it. Also, I am not a little girl. I don't give a rat's furry ass if you are the son of Odin and I most certainly do _not_ give a rat's ass if you are the prince and heir of Asgard. We need your brother to give us answers and I am our only hope of doing that. Now, if you would kindly get the fuck out of my way, that would be much appreciated." I said, matter-of-factly, moving past Thor and into the room that held Loki's cell.

"How dare you-"

"I thought we established the fact that I don't give a damn about your high and mighty attitude, nor do I care about whether or not I've insulted your pride as a man and an Asgardian." I said standing in the door way, keeping the door open.

"Well, I believe she 'told you', as the Midgardian's put it." Loki said.

"No one really asked for your two cents, Loki." I said walking into the room and closing the door in Thor's shocked face. "Although I am interested in where you heard that phrase." I added. I wanted to get him talking about anything other than myself, or him, for that matter.

"What no chaperone this time? Do they trust you enough to leave you alone in here with me?" he asked, grinning. I knew I was going to grow accustomed to that grin and I like that thought. What the hell?

"No chaperone this time, I guess they trust me enough." I said shrugging. I knew using my magic for little things wouldn't cut into my life in a significant way so I waved my hand and conjured up a nice big easy chair, lacking a recliner though, for safety reasons of course.

"What an interesting choice to sit in, Miss Stark." He commented. I shrugged again and waited to see if he was going to say anything else. When he didn't I decided to ask him some questions.

"Is it true that my eyes change colors when I use magic?" I asked. I had been told that by Phil but I've never looked in the mirror to see for myself.

"Yes. They change into a magnificent shade of silver." He said.

"Hmm. Never knew there were shades of silver , thanks. So why Earth? It can't be for the great beaches and the different kinds of food." I said.

"Why do you want to know? So you and go run and tell your boss?" he sneered.

"I don't get paid, therefore Fury is not my boss. I am merely curious." I said, shrugging yet again. "Actually, I can see why you might have picked Earth." I said.

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"We, as humans, are mostly weak minded individuals. They make the perfect subjects. A weak mind means it would be easier to bend them to your will." I said, suddenly getting why he picked Earth.

"Very good. You are every bit of your father's daughter." He said, bitterness creeping into his voice.

"Trust me, Loki, you're not the only one with daddy issues. Yours loved you. I know it may have seemed like he didn't but he did. A man like that just doesn't know how to show it, plus you're the youngest. Mine never had the time of day for me. It was always about my little brother." I said. I didn't care if I gave him something he could use against me, I finally had someone who might understand my pain.

"So then what? Is your brother the one that gets to work with your father while you're stuck here, with me?" he demanded. There was hurt and hatred burning in his eyes and it was slowly breaking my heart.

"I'm not stuck here. I chose to help and this is how I'm helping them. My brother died four years ago. Eleven years before that, my mother died. I'm not here to get you to like me." I said quietly. "I'm just here to understand you."

"Understand me? How can you, some Midgardian girl, hope to understand me? To understand what I've been through!" he yelled. The calm composure completely broke and I could see the pain and hurt on his face.

"My name's Anastasia Freyja Stark, by the way. My brother's name was Fenrir Stark." I said before getting up and walking out of the room. I stalked into the room where Fury was and glared at the older man until he finally turned around.

"Looks can't kill, Miss Stark." He said.

"If only. It looks like Loki picked Earth because humans can be easily manipulated. Beyond that I couldn't get much more out of him. Not without Loki having a psychotic break, or me losing my cool and doing something stupid." I said.

"Fine. Take a break and go in there again." He said. I frowned but nodded anyways and headed off to find Logan and/or Pyro, maybe Luna or Jenna. I ran into a S.H.E.I.L.D agent and asked them if they had seen any of them and it turned out that Jenna and Luna were closer to me, both of them being in the cafeteria like area. I walked in and they immediately waved me over. I smiled and sat down across from then and sighed.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Luna asked.

"Uh….I...um…I think I'm in love?" it sounded more like a question though.

"Really? Who?" Jenna asked.

"That's the thing….its….Loki." I said.

"What? Are you insane?" Luna asked.

"I know! My father would have a cow and if Fury found out…it wouldn't end very well. For anyone." I said.

"Well, I guess I can't be talking." Jenna said.

"Are you serious? The man wants me dead, has tried to get me to lose control of my magic. He probably hates me right now." I said. I sat back and frowned at the thought of him hating me, it seemed like a petty reason to hate someone.

"What? We can't talk you out of being in love with someone. The heart wants what the heart wants, as they said." Luna said.

"You guys never cease to amaze me. I'm gonna grab a snack and go back to interrogate Loki." I said.

"What? He's having you go back now? Is that a good idea?" Jenna asked. I shrugged and stretched a little, glaring at the male agents that stared at my chest. I was wearing a simple black tank top that didn't hide nor enhance my chest; unfortunately my chest was naturally what every girl wanted.

"I'll be fine. I mean I have my magic if need be and I'm sure everyone here, aside from Thor maybe, would help me." I said before walking over to the food and grabbing an apple for myself and, after thinking a bit, grabbed one for Loki along with a slice of chocolate cake. I walked back into the room and sat down cross legged in my chair.

"Oh, it's you again." He said.

"I see you're still mad." I said quietly. "I didn't know if they gave you any food so I brought you an apple and a slice of chocolate cake."

"What? Are you trying to bribe me, with _food_?" he asked. He seemed surprised, well if he was showing any emotions, that I would even come back.

"I'm not bribing you with anything. I made a mistake earlier and for that I am sorry." I said. I sighed and got up to put the food in the special little series of doors that they had to slide it through. Once I finished that I settled back into my chair and yawned widely.

"What is that thing on your chest?" he asked. Good to know that, even if you're a psychotic god from another world, you'll still look at a woman's chest. That was slightly comforting, only because if you were truly hell bent on ruling the world and just a sociopath then I'm pretty sure you wouldn't give a damn about some woman's chest.

"It's called an arc reactor. It's kinda keeping me alive, though I still don't understand how." I said, scratching the skin around the thing.

We both stayed quiet for what seemed like forever, I didn't say anything because I didn't want to anger him, and he was still sulking like a child. I didn't realize how long we had been sitting there until Logan came in with a plate of food; I assumed it was for me. I turned around and gave him a small smile when he handed to food to me.

"You need to get some sleep kid. You're no use to us if you're exhausted." He said. I shorted and pushed the plate back into his hands.

"Nice to know that I'm being used, should have known. Oh and I didn't get anything out of him this time, he just sulked like a little child." I said before storming out of the room.

"What's up Frey?" Pyro asked. I rolled my eyes at the name he insisted on calling me.

"Logan needs to learn how to choose his words better." I said. He snorted and brought out his lighter. I followed him and watched as he flicked it on and off, just as mesmerized with the fire as Pyro was when I first met him.

"What'd he say this time?" he asked.

"He said I was no use if I didn't get some sleep. Logan knows I don't like people callin' me useless." I said.

"Freyja, hey, you're sharing a room with me and Jenna." Luna said, sticking her head out of a door. She said that in her "we've-got-to-talk" voice and I knew I was in for an even longer night. I groaned and looked over at Pyro, who gave me a shrug and waved at me before continuing on down the hallway.

"Thanks for throwing me to the wolves!" I called after him as I was pulled into the room. There was a muffled "oof" as I fell on someone and I muttered a few choice words.

"Thanks for falling on me Freyja, I really appreciate it." Jenna said. I rolled my eyes and slowly got up while rubbing the area around my arc reactor.

"Uh…Freyja…is there supposed to be a crack on that?" Luna asked. I looked down at my glowing chest and tapped it a couple times to see how bad it was.

"Shit! I didn't bring any backups! I need to go home and get one." I said before running out of the room and down the hall.

"Wait! Do you need to go?" Luna called after me. I ignored her and got to Loki's room just as the door was opening and ran into Thor.

"Sorry. I'm kinda in a hurry here." I said quickly getting up. I was about to move past Thor when he opened his mouth to say something. "Look, Big Guy, this is a matter of life and death, _my _life and _my_ death. If you don't move then we won't have to worry about my magic killing me, you'll do that instead." I said. Thor looked dumbfounded and was about to say something when someone else interrupted him.

"What's the problem?" Steve asked. He must have heard me because he came from the direction I just came from.

"The problem is that I need to see Director Fury now and you people are in my way! If you would excuse me, I need to see him before I die!" I said while pushing past Thor.

"That's a little melodramatic." Phil said.

"For the love of Odin! My arc reactor is cracked and I need to replace it before something bad happens to me. Happy now?" I asked. I quickly walked into the "brain" room and found my suitcase right where I left it.

"What in the hell is going on out there?" Fury asked.

"I need to go get a replacement arc reactor." I said. I noticed the look he shared with a female agent next to him and let out an angry sigh. "Let me guess. You somehow managed to get copies of my new designs and have one made. Right?" I asked.

"Agent Coulson, bring here to the lab and if Mr. Stark isn't up, wake him." Fury said. I glared at the one-eyed bastard and followed Phil to the lab. When we got there we found my father and Dr. Banner sleeping in some chairs. I grabbed a book that was lying around and chucked it at my father as hard as I could.

"What the hell?" he woke with a start and I pointed at Phil when he looked at me.

"We need you to help replace her arc reactor." Phil said. That woke my father up quickly after that and immediately looked at my arc reactor.

"What happened to it? Are you ok?" he asked looking up periodically.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just cracked and I need it fixed. I had to yell at Thor and Steve before getting here…" I said. I hated that it took something like this for him to pay attention to me. I swatted him away in irritation and went to sit in one of the chairs.

"Really, that's how you're gonna be?" he asked. I remanded silent as I sat there staring at him. He sighed and grabbed the backup reactor and stood next to me. I leaned back and watched as he unhooked the reactor and frowned deeply at the opening.

"What? What is it?" I asked. I looked down and looked shocked at the infectious puss in there. "What the fuck? I made sure nothing was wrong with that."

"Ok…I need something to clean this out with so I can see what the problem is." He said.

I bit my lip and closed my eyes. I knew that I shouldn't use my magic, but when I weighed the options it was the best one. It was either die in about five minutes, or use a little bit and live a couple more years. I sighed shakily, because I was feeling the effects of not having the reactor in, and opened my eyes. When I did the puss cleared away and it was easier to see what the problem was. My father quickly took pictures to find out the problem later and inserted the new reactor. Once we got it in I relaxed and grabbed the old one.

"This shouldn't have happened. I keep all of my rooms and my office completely clean…" I said. I was dumbfounded; I didn't understand how it could get infected. That's when I realized that there were signs of something being wrong a few days ago. I had gotten a bunch of flowers from a secret admirer and I had leaned over them for something; that was the only thing that could have done this. I hopped up and fell to knees, suddenly feeling weak.

"Ana!" my father cried out. I groaned and glared at the floor as I heard multiple footsteps coming toward me.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Are you ok?"

"Director, we have a situation."

I place my hands on my head and had to blink back tears due to a sudden searing pain in my head. This must have been triggered when we replaced the old reactor for this new one. There was only one person that could have come up with something that could get past my magic's defenses.

"Why is it always me?" I moaned. It was me who was targeted by Obadiah Stane, to get to my father, and now it me to get to the rest of the Avengers. I have really shitty luck.

"Ana, can you hear us?" my father asked.

"It's. Freyja." I said through clenched teeth. The pain was spreading and it felt like my muscles were on fire, then again, I think I'd rather be on fire.

"Yeah, she can hear us just fine." My father said. I could hear the footsteps of more people coming and looked up to see who was here. Of course there was my father, Phil, and Banner, but, Thor, Steve and Fury were now here.

"What's wrong with her?" Steve asked.

"I think Stryker may have, in a sense, poisoned some flowers, sent them to me and targeted my arc reactor." I said. The pain was getting worse and it seemed like it was at war with my magic.

"Why would Stryker target you? If anyone it should have been Tony." Steve said.

"How did he know she was going to be called in?" Banner asked.

"He couldn't have. We didn't know we were calling her in until you apprehended Loki." Phil said.

"Really? I'm, like dying here and all you want to know is why? I know why! Because if you do something to me you cripple the team! Logan's gonna go ballistic, Pyro's likely to burn something to the ground, and the X-Men are gonna be focusing on getting those two back in line. As for you guys, I tend to grow on people. My father, whether he'll admit it or not, is gonna be depressed and absolutely furious. That means he'd go after Stryker himself. I don't know about the others but that's just what they want." I said.

"The kid has a point. That's exactly what Stryker would do." Logan said. He was walking up with Pyro, Jenna, and Luna trailing behind him. Great, I have everyone watching me in agony, can't I just pass out know and have it done with? Nope I have to be moved back it to the chair and looked over by Dr. Banner, yay me.

"I just got off the phone with Jean. She said they should be here within the next five minutes. She should be able to help with Frey." Pyro said. I just groaned and leaned back as much as I could without really hurting myself and pulled on my father's sleeve.

"What?" he asked.

"Anyone ever think to ask Loki if there's any way to stop this?" I asked. All of the pain coursing through my body was making me cranky and was reminding me too much of what happened four years ago.

"Why would my brother know?" Thor asked.

"Where do you get these people? Your _brother_ is working with the man that did this to her. Now go ask him if he knows anything!" my father yelled. Thor frowned and walked out of the room, hopefully off to ask Loki. I was starting to see black dots and finally succumbed to the pain and past out.

~flashback~

"_I don't see why I have to go to school. You're out of school already!" Fenrir whined. I swear he showed way too many similarities with dogs it wasn't even funny anymore._

"_And do what exactly? I'm only out of school 'cause my IQ's too high and I get bored easy. They had me take a bunch of tests to basically test out of high school and college. It's not as fun as it looks. Be thankful you have our father's good looks and you don't get bullied. With my looks coming from mom, and my name, I was the perfect target for that stuff." I said._

_I was fixing him some orange juice and an omelet for breakfast when my father's latest women came into the kitchen/dining room area in nothing but one of my dad's shirts. My brother looked at her and rolled his eyes at the latest catch._

"_An omelet sounds good." She said. She went for my brother's omelet, which I just finished, so I smacked her hand with the spatula._

_ "You're right they do sound good. But that's my brothers and I don't cook for skanks. So if you'll excuse us, I'd like to eat my food and not be revolted. The door's that way and Miss Potts has your clothes, now kindly get the hell out of my kitchen." I said. _

_My brother burst into hysterics and I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Miss Pepper cleared her throat and held out the women's clothes. She gave me a glare and snatched her cloths from Pepper. I gave her a glare of my own and set my brothers food in front of him. I sat down with a piece of toast and set a cup of coffee in front of the seat next to me and watched as she gave me a grateful look._

_ "You are a miracle child." She said. I smiled at her and took a bite of toast._

"_That is why my father hired me to be _your_ assistant." I said. My brother nodded in agreement and finished off his breakfast. He put the dishes in the sink and grabbed his backpack, looking at the two of us expectantly; I sighed and got up reluctantly._

_ "I'll go grab my car keys. I'll meet you at the car." I said. I grabbed them and quickly finished off my toast before heading toward the door._

"_Thanks for the coffee, Freyja. I'll see you when you get back." Pepper said._

_ "Of course Miss Potts." I said before walking out the door to the garage. Fenrir was standing next to the black mustang that, my father had gotten me when I turned sixteen this year._

"_Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and I unlocked the doors. _

_~back home after dropping Fenrir off and running some errands~_

"_I'm back! Anyone home?" I called. I walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the counter and read it out loud. "Have you checked your Phone lately?" _

_ I pulled out my phone and noticed that I had a missed call from Fenrir. He's not even supposed to have it on so what the hell was he doing calling me? He knew he wasn't supposed to call unless it was an emergency. I quickly listened to the voice mail he left and headed right back to the front door and out to my car. What the hell had he meant hen he said he needed my help with something? It wasn't like him to be so cryptic._

_~at the place Fenrir told me to go~_

_Once I got to the place Fenrir told me to and got out of the car, I was met by some men that looked like they were hired guns. They were the last thing I remembered was the sinister grin on one of the guys faces._

_ When I came to I saw Fenrir on an operating table with doctors around him._

"_What the fuck are you doing?" I demanded._

_ "Now is that the way you talk to a family friend?"_

_I turned around and glared at the speaker, Obadiah Stane. I felt my magic well up inside of me and struggled to keep control over it. I tried to wriggle free of my restraints and only succeeded in digging them deeper into my wrists._

_ "You're no friend of mine. Now answer me, what the hell are you doing to my brother!"_

"_I'm simply trying to help you." He said._

_ "And how does kidnapping fit into this? Answer my damn question!" He was beginning to really piss me off._

"_By making you the heroes you always wanted to be. So you could fulfill your mothers hopes of getting into-what was it?" he asked._

_ "Valhalla? How can you make us into heroes?" You can't just be made a hero, that wasn't how it works! You had to have the qualities of a hero, they're born not made. Didn't he get that? How was he supposed to make us heroes?_

"_Well, you father would know that answer. He's the only hero around." He said._

_ "You can't mean that you're trying to replicate the circumstances that allowed our father to become Iron Man. Are you?" I asked in a small voice._

_That would mean that he would have to plant something equal to the shrapnel in our father's chest and then have and arc reactor. The possibilities of it going wrong were so high that nobody should be thinking of doing that. It would almost certainly end in the patient dying. Why would he want to do something like that on us? Unless….He wanted to do it to himself, which would mean that he wanted to get rid of our father._

_ "I can see from the look on your face that you figured it out. It's true. What better way to throw your father off his game than giving his children the same curse that he has? And to do it without his knowing too. Of course, our technique isn't quite perfect but that's why we have both of you." He said. That meant that he didn't expect both of us to live._

"_You son of a bitch! I won't help you find the problems!" I yelled. _

_The heart monitor that was hooked up to my brother started to flat line and I couldn't help the painful sobs that ripped through my mouth. I watched helplessly as they tried to save him and glared at Obadiah as he shook his head as though he were a doctor that tried everything to help him. That son of a bitch knew that was going to happen, and he didn't do a damn thing to help my brother._

_~end dream~_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my wonderful OC's.

P.S.: I've changed the point of view to third person because it's so much easier.

Everyone was running around like normal, everyone but Tony. He was staring at himself in the mirror, wondering where everything went wrong. His daughter was lying in a bed, tossing and turning, possibly dying, and the only thing he could do was sit around and watch her suffer. Banner was still trying to find the Tesseract; Steve was busy killing a few punching bags, Logan and the other three mutants were talking with the rest of the X-Men, and the rest of S.H.E.I.L.D was running around like normal. Tony was about to punch the mirror when he heard someone behind him.

"You shouldn't break mirrors, that's seven years bad luck." A young man said. He looked like he was around the same age as Pyro, with dark hair and blue eyes.

"Right, because my luck isn't bad enough." Tony said.

"Sir, Director Fury wants you in the meeting room with the others." JARVIS said. Tony sighed and walked past the man into the hallway.

"My names Bobby, by the way, Bobby Drake, though everyone calls me Iceman." The man said. Tony nodded in acknowledgement and continued down the hallway.

"What?" Tony asked irritably as he walked in to the meeting room. He wasn't in the mood for any of Fury's talks while his daughter suffered more.

"We've found a way to keep the poison from spreading, that's part of the reason why Iceman is here. By keeping her room at very cold temperatures it slows down the advancement of the poison." Banner said.

"Wouldn't it make more sense to, like, use Loki? I mean he is a Frost Giant, right?" Luna asked. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy until Bobby spoke up.

"She has a point; I can only freeze the room to a certain point. I'm not sure that he'd help though." Bobby said.

"He has a-"

"Sir, Freyja is awake." JARVIS said, interrupting Jenna. Everyone looked at Tony's pocket and then from Tony to Fury. Tony ignored everyone and ran out of the room and down the hall to Freyja's room. When he got there she was sitting up slowly and looking at her skin.

"What in the name of the All-Father is wrong with my skin?" Freyja asked. Her skin was taking on the bluish tint that you would see on a Frost Giant and it had Tony stopping in his tracks.

"We had to put you in an extremely cold environment in order to slow down the poison." Tony said.

"So, does that mean Bobby's here?" she asked.

"How'd you know that?" Tony asked. Everyone else was giving the two of them some space.

"Because I highly doubt you got Loki to help….." Freyja trailed off and looked at her father. He didn't like the look in her eyes and was about to say something when she interrupted him. "Bobby, where are you?" she called. She stuck her head out of the room and looked down the hallway to see Bobby talking with Pyro and Rouge.

"What?" he asked. She grinned at him and waved him over.

"I need you to keep me cold while I go talk to Loki." She said.

"I'm sorry but there's no way in hell you're talking to him." Tony said. Freyja shrugged and walked out of the room.

"Fine, can I at least see if I can walk around with Bobby's help and not be confined to my room?" she asked. Tony open and closed his mouth before nodding reluctantly. Freyja gave him a Stark smirk and grabbed on to Bobby's arm, leading him back over to Pyro and Rouge.

"Wow…you've been left for a Stark, and the girl no less." Jenna said. She rounded a corner with Luna and Storm and paused to take in the scene. Pyro snorted and playfully shoved Freyja away from Bobby.

"Please, I'd be worried if she was his type." Pyro said.

"And what's my type?" Bobby asked.

"You mean other than men?" Freyja asked. "It's good to see you again, Marie, Storm." She added.

"It's good to see you too, Freyja. How are you feeling?" Storm asked.

"I feel much better, thank you. My muscles are rather stiff, though I assume it's because of my new arm candy." She said. The others laughed and were only interrupted by Agent Coulson rounding the corner and stopping them.

"The Director wants to see you all in the meeting room." He said. The others followed him.

Bobby threw his arm around Freyja and kept a steady layer of frost running down her body. Pyro grabbed Bobby's hand and Rouge decided to make it a chain by linking arms with him and Jenna. Luna shrugged and grabbed Freyja's other hand and laughed because they now took up the entire hallway.

"If anyone starts to sing any song from The Wizard of Oz I will kill them." Pyro says. As the rounded the corner and past Loki's room the floor suddenly changed to look like the yellow brick road.

"What the-?"

"It would seem that Loki heard your comment Pyro. I must say, I wish I could have done that." Freyja said looking behind them at the open door of Loki's room.

"How the hell could he have done that?" Bobby asked. Freyja shrugged and looked over at Marie.

"So how's the lack of control over your power goin'?" she asked.

"Still havin' some trouble. I can touch people for a little while now." She said.

"At least you have some control over it. Every time I try to gain control something happens to make me lose my focus." Freyja said. She frowned deeply and frowned even more when she saw Professor X sitting in his chair, looking their way, as if he knew when they'd come in.

'_Creepy, Bastard.'_ Freyja thought. She sat down in the first seat she came to and glared at anyone and everyone. She was in no mood for meetings, that's what she had Jeremy for; he went to them so she could continue her work. She was so caught up in her scheming that she wasn't paying any attention to Fury.

"Miss Stark! Did you hear anything I just said?" he asked.

"Nope, I was too busy thinking of something important to hear you." She said. "What were you saying?" she added.

"We need to know what Stryker and Loki are planning. I was saying that I want Agen-"

"I can help with that." Freyja said interrupting Fury. Everyone looked at her and Agent Romanoff kinda of glared at her.

"Care to share, Oh Spawn of Stark?" Luna asked, sarcasm dripping from her words. Freyja shot her a warning look and glared at Fury.

"Loki's gonna escape. There is no doubt about it." She said. She paused to see everyone's reaction and leaned back in her chair, looking at everyone with glittering, mocking eyes.

"Really, that's what you wanted to tell us?" Steve said. He was beginning to doubt Freyja.

"No….She's got more. What is it?" Tony asked.

"Stryker needs someone to work on whatever he's gonna use to wipe out mutants. What better way to cripple us that by incapacitating one of the only two people that he could use? That leaves my _father_. Stryker is most likely planning on kidnaping my father and forcing him to help him." She said. No one could miss the venomous way she said father.

"Kid's got a point. That's what Stryker's good at. Using people." Logan said.

"What else are you planning, Freyja?" Professor X asked.

"I need a cure, he needs a Stark. Why not let me see if Loki will help me slow down the poison? He gets a hostage, so to speak, and you get someone who can find out what Stryker is up to." She said.

"What's the ulterior motive?" Tony asked, leaning back in his chair.

"What ulterior motives?" Freyja asked innocently.

She tilted her head to the side and gave her father a challenging look. She knew that he could see that she had something else planed but she didn't care, that's what she planned for. She was seeing this as a big chess match, and it was her turn.

"You know damn well what I mean!" Tony said, banging his fist on the table. That caused several people, like Marie and Shadow Kat, to jump from the sudden outburst. Freyja grinned and leaned forward, folding her hands on the table in front of her.

"Why else would I be interested in the God of Lies? He is a magic wielder, raised in Odin's home. He is the key to my problem with my magic." She said.

"So you intend to use my brother?" Thor said.

"Well when you put it that way, yes." She said leaning back.

"You're playing with fire, Kid." Logan said.

"Am I? It is the fire that burned me first; I am merely using him to learn what I can of magic. It is really, your father that I want to see." She said, looking at Thor.

"Oh, of course! This is about your mother isn't it?" Tony demanded. When Freyja stayed silent he rolled his eyes and snorted. "Of course it is. As much as I loved your mother she was…well she was delusional. All of those stories she told you were just that, stories." He said.

"My mother wasn't delusional!" Freyja yelled. She slammed her hands on the table and stood up so fast that her chair fell back from the force. "You're just too blind to see that she was right. You didn't want to believe in Gods or Goddesses or anything my mother believed in! Whether you like it or not she was right!"

Everyone looked at Freyja warily and Bobby to grab ahold of her arm. Freyja was glaring daggers at her father and her fury was seen in her eyes. Her anger was coming off her in waves and everyone could feel the heat coming off her.

'_Freyja, you must calm down. This will get you nowhere. Think about how your father feels.'_ Professor X said directly to Freyja.

"Stay out of my head, Old Man! I'm not one of your students that'll listen to you. I don't need anyone's permission to try and save my own life." Freyja said before walking out.

She didn't care if the frost wore off, she needed Loki's help. She walked into his room and looked at him. He had his back to her and she lightly knocked on the glass. He turned around and smirked at her.

"Here without your frosty companion I see." He said.

"I need your help, Stryker needs a Stark doesn't he?" Freyja asked.

"Why would I help _you_?" he asked. He stepped closer to the glass as grinned wider.

"Because _I_ can help you. You're going to lose this battle, Loki. There's a possibility that you won't make it once Stryker sees you as a failure. It's what he does, gets rid of anything that he sees as a failure." She said. She had seen it in a dream, and it wasn't pretty.

"What do you mean, I won't make it?" he asked.

"Help me and I'll tell you. I need your help, and you need me, whether you like it or not." She said. She could feel the poison working its way through her body again and prayed that Loki would help; she didn't care whether it was for her or for his sake.

"Fine. So long as you tell me what you know." He said.

"Deal. JARVIS let the others know." She said.

"Yes Miss Stark."

~Elsewhere~

"Do you really think she can get your brother to help her?" Bobby asked Thor.

"I do not know. She seems to think that she can." He said.

"If I know her, she'll be able to get him to help her. There's more to her magic than just simply getting out of control and shortening her life." Logan said.

"Logan is right; she can see events from the future as dreams. She most likely saw something that would give her an advantage when talking to Loki." Professor X said.

"Wait a minute! I think there was another reason for Frey choosing to get taken by Loki and Stryker!" Pyro said.

"What else could she think that going with them get her?" Scott asked.

"No, I think Pyro's on to something." Logan said.

"Care to share?" Steve asked.

"She said earlier, after our talk with Loki, that Stryker did some experiments on her mother." Logan said.

"Exactly. She's gonna try to do some digging while she's there and find out more about her mother and her magic." Pyro said.

"It might bring her on step closer to gaining control over her magic and it could mean that she can better help us fight. Not as Iron Girl, or whatever silly name the media gave her, but as a magic wielder." Jenna said.

"Is that a good idea?" Marie asked.

"Most likely, no it isn't. Stryker's gonna expect that, but I assume she knows that." Logan said.

"What do you mean? How much do you know about this guy?" Steve asked.

"He's good at using people and he has weapons that would make Stark drool."

"What type of weapons?" Steve asked.

"Would you let me get there, Bub? Weapons like me." Logan said.

"He recruited me and my brother back in Vietnam to become part of a special unit. It was us along with some other mutants worked with him for a while. After I left he apparently started collecting mutants for some purpose. He used a guy in his unit, Wade Wilson, and turned him in to Weapon XI, aka Deadpool. I was Weapon X, aka Wolverine. Stryker took mutants powers and somehow altered Wade's genetics." Logan said.

"What kind of powers?" Bobby asked.

"Well for starters, he used my regenerative abilities. He also used-"

"He used my powers, and some other mutants' powers. Get on with it Logan." Scott said. Logan glared at Scott and continued.

"What do you mean she's with Loki?"

Everyone looked towards the door when they heard Tony's outburst. Logan rolled his eyes at Marie, who had nearly jumped a foot in the air and walked out to see what was happening. Tony was glaring at Agents Coulson and Hill.

"What's with the yellin', Bub?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you be glad that she could convince him?" Marie asked. She shrunk back in fear when Tony turned his icy glare in her direction.

"She has a point Tony." Steve chimed in.

"No one asked for your input, Cap. So why don't you stick to what you know." Tony said.

"Why don't you go do something productive with yourself-"

"And, oh I don't know, help Bruce find the Tesseract? Freyja is a big girl and whether you like it or not, she's gonna do things her way and not give a damn what you or anyone else thinks." Jenna said finishing her brother's sentence. There was no masking the anger the two fire wielders felt toward Tony and it showed by the smell of smoke and the small flames dancing between Pyro and Jenna's hands.

"Agent Coulson, Freyja is requesting some large fur coats if that's possible." JARVIS said. Tony had long since downloaded the AI into the computers of the helicarrier; it was an easier way for communicating with everyone. He could also hack into all of Fury's files this way as well.

"Why would she need that?" he asked.

"She said it was because of the extreme temperatures that are needed to keep the poison from spreading further." The AI said.

"Fair enough." Coulson said before walking off to get some coats. Why they would have some the others didn't know. Logan gave a snort and walked back into the room, dealing with the older Stark wasn't something he wanted to deal with at the moment.

"She also said that I should tell Mr. Stark to, and I quote, 'I am not a little girl any more so get the hell over it.'. She also said that she wanted to see Mr. Wolverine." JARVIS said. Logan growled at the ceiling and turned to walk out of the room, only to be stopped by Tony.

"Why does she like you so much?" he asked.

"Because, I was more of a father to her than you were. When you were too busy with your gadgets and your company, I was the one she called. I was the one that she counted on when you weren't there!" Logan said getting into Tony's face. He pushed passed him and quickly made his way towards Loki's room. He passed Coulson on the way and grabbed the coats from him and walked in.

When he walked in the glass was covered in frost, the middle of each piece of glass was clear so you could see inside. There was a large icy throne sitting in the back and Logan could see Freyja curled up in it. Loki was sitting off to the side watching her with a thoughtful expression. He looked up when Logan stopped at the glass and got up.

"So the X-Men's monster comes when his master calls for him." Loki said. His eyes sparkled with mockery and laughed out right when Logan growled and barred his teeth.

"You wanna see a monster, Bub? Look in the mirror." Logan said. Loki frowned and glared at Logan, all traces of mockery gone from his eyes.

"At least I can control myself when my baser instincts threaten to take hold. She's a little young for you, isn't she?" Loki asked, gesturing towards Freyja.

"Leave her out of this Loki. Any colder and it might as well be snowing." Logan growled. Loki smirked at the way Logan tensed when he mentioned Freyja. Loki flicked his wrist and it started to snow.

"I've never seen snow…Why are you so tense Logan. What'd Loki say?" Freyja asked.

She got up and stretching, rubbing her eyes as though she just woke up. Both men looked at he and Loki's eyes raked over her as he took in the way the snow speckled her dark brown hair with white spots. She ignored the fact that _both_ men, God included, was checking her out and looked around at the snow that was falling and collecting on the floor. She looked up at Loki and Logan and couldn't hide the joy that was on her face.

"It's nothin', Kid. Coulson gave me these to give to you." He said holding up the coats.

"Do you still have that locket I gave you to hold on to?" Freyja asked. Logan thought for a moment before nodding and taking it out of his pocket. He passed it over to her along with the coats.

"What's in the locket?" Loki asked.

"Just some pictures of my brother and I on Halloween." She said. She slipped on a coat and tossed the locket to Loki. "You can look at them if you want."

"That's it, Kid? You're just gonna play nice with him?" Logan asked.

"If it keeps me alive, then yes. Thank you for the coats and the locket, try not to get into any fights with my dad will ya? That's kinda my job and I like it. I'll say hi to Stryker for you. Try not to worry about me, Logan." She said before walking to the chair and sitting down.

Logan looked at her before shaking his head and leaving. She looked up at Loki and watched as he opened the locket and looked at the pictures. He looked over at Freyja and held up the locket.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's a locket Loki, surely you know that. If it's the picture you mean then those I can explain." She said.

"Oh, so you're full of jokes now are you?" Loki asked. He walked closer to her and sat one of the arms of the throne.

"I'm always full of jokes. The first pictures are me with Fenrir when he was seven. We were fascinated with the mythology of the religion our mother grew up believing in. We dressed up as our namesakes for Halloween. We had to tone down the ferocity of the Fenrir we read and heard of in stories, so he looks more like a normal wolf. The other picture is us six years later. Fenrir wanted to dress up like that again but he wanted a more grown up costume." She said. She looked at the first picture and smiled sadly at them.

"What do you hope to gain by telling me these things?" Loki asked.

"I don't want you to continue on the path that you are on. It will lead to your destruction, and for whatever reason, I feel compelled to try and stop you." She said with a shrug.

"What do you mean; it will lead to my destruction? What could possibly kill a God?" Loki asked. The mere thought of him being destroyed by a mortal was ridiculous.

"Right…My vision, dream whatever. In a nutshell, Magneto basically killed you. We, the Avengers, beat you and had just closed the portal. I was in Stark Tower with you when he came. He got Victor, aka Sabertooth, to tear you apart while you were in shock. You uh…got your ass kicked by Hulk. You were in shock and Magneto was holding you down by your armor. You couldn't do anything and I watched as he tore you to bits." she said. She stared off in space and looked as though she was reliving that dream.

"I get killed by some mutant scum? After being beat by your pet monster?" Loki demanded. He shook his head in disgust and turned away from Freyja.

"I'm just telling you what I saw you prick. Excuse me if I thought you might want to save yourself. I figured with that big ass ego you had you might, oh I don't know, appreciate that a little bit. But hey, you don't want to accept that then that's fine by me, asshole." She said. Her temper was rising and she looked at her locket to calm herself down.

"Oh, you thought I might appreciate that? What would you, a simple little human, know about me?" Loki demanded. He stood over her and glared down at her.

"I don't really give a rat's ass about your little, insults, Loki. I've dealt with shit like that for a long time. But maybe your pride will be your downfall, not your ego. Either way, I'll get to say I told you so." She said. She had a bored look on her face and was practically daring him to say something else.

"Miss Stark, Agent Coulson would like to know if you need anything to eat or drink" JARVIS said.

"I'd like some chocolate milk, Hershey's syrup please, not the powder stuff. Oh and two cheese burgers would be nice." She said, never taking her eyes off of Loki.

"Two cheese burgers?" JARVIS asked.

"Yes, JARVIS, two cheese burgers. I'm rather hungry." She replied.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, mortal." Loki said.

"Oh yes I do. I'm dealing with a god that has some daddy issues, an inflated ego, and a superiority complex. Not to mention a brother that is so full of himself that I'm surprised that his ego fits in Asgard. Am I close?" she asked.

As they continued to stare at each other Freyja slowly stood up and moved so that she was only inches from the god's face. They continued this stare off until a nervous agent cleared his throat and caused the two to look at him.

"I, uh, I brought your food." He said holding up a plate in one hand and a big glass of chocolate milk in the other. Freyja smiled when she saw one of those crazy straws in the glass.

"Please, we don't bite. Just pass it through and I'll tell JARVIS when the foods gone." Freyja said. The sarcasm dripping from her words as she walked over to the slot where she'd get the food. The agent passed the food through and practically ran out of the room once that was done.

"Spineless coward." Loki said.

"Well when someone looks at a face like yours, all twisted in rage all the time, who wouldn't want to run?" Freyja said. She sat down in her throne and offered the plate to Loki. The god looked at her like she was insane and looked at the burgers with suspicion.

"You constantly insult me, and infuriate me and you're offering me food?" he asked, clearly caught off guard.

"You really expect to understand me? I'm a woman, no man, god or not, is gonna understand a woman completely. You on the other hand might have a little more insight; I mean you're what a father and a mother, right?" she asked. Somehow she made the insult seem nice. She shrugged when he didn't do or say anything and set the plate down and grabbed a burger and dug into it before it became cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing but my OCs. Sorry for the late update, I've been pretty busy, though I would update sooner if I had more reviews. **Reviews=faster updates** people. I'm grateful to everyone that's reviewed/followed/favorited my story so far, but I need the reviews, granted that they are constructive criticism and not just a waste of time by not saying something either helpful or nice. Thanks.

It had been hours since they had said anything and people were getting worried that maybe they really did kill each other. Those of the Avengers and X-Men that weren't doing anything were watching the monitors that Fury set up to watch Loki and Freyja.

"What the hell are they doing?" Steve asked.

"They are currently sleeping, Captain. Miss Stark is easily fatigued due to her current condition and Loki is fatigued due to the amount of magic it takes to keep the room a suitable temperature for Miss Stark." JARVIS said. The AI still bothered some of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and some of the X-men.

"Oh…Thank you JARVIS." Steve said.

"You're quite welcome, Captain." JARVIS said.

"Captain. I want you to go wake Loki up and see if you can get some answers out of him, seeing as how Miss Stark is not being useful." Fury said.

"Yes sir." Steve said. He got up and walked down to Loki's room. When he got there he went around to where Loki was and tapped the glass.

"Wake up Loki." He said. Loki's eyes shot open and he glared at the Steve.

"Here to question me Captain?" he asked.

"Those are my orders." Steve said. He was beginning to wonder why Loki was still helping Freyja. When Loki didn't say anything he sighed heavily. "What is it going to take to get you to change sides?" he asked.

"What makes you think I would change sides?" Loki asked.

"Well, she thinks you will." He said nodding towards Freyja. Loki looked back to look at the sleeping girl and snorted.

"If you think some little mortal is going to change my mind, you are sorely mistaken, Captain. Even my _'brother'_ couldn't change my mind." Loki said.

"From what I know, she can surprise you." Was all Steve said before he turned and walked out of the room.

Loki went and sat down on the bench next to Freyja.

~Loki's POV~

My mind was reeling. There was no way some mortal women was going to make me change my mind.

_You can't fool yourself. You feel for her the way you felt for Sigyn._ Said the annoying voice in my head. I shook the thought from my head and looked at the mortal, trying to fit her into my plans.

_So you plan on getting her killed?_ The voice asked.

"Why would it matter?" I answered, realizing that I shouldn't answer myself.

_Do I need to speak like a Midgardian? You love her! Come to terms with her and maybe we won't die!_ The voice yelled.

"You think I-we're in love with that mortal! Don't be foolish, I am a God! No mortal, mutant or otherwise, can defeat me!" I yelled.

"Wanna see otherwise, Oh King of Loudness?" came the scathing voice of said mortal. I looked over at the mortal and scowled at her.

"Right, because I'm real scared of that. Y'know, it's not mentally healthy to be talkin' to yourself." she said. I stayed quiet and continued glare at the mortal, wondering what she would say next.

"Riddle me this, Loki, why would Stryker want your help? He's not the kind of man to be ruled, more like the ruler. Or the mad scientist that experiments on the freaks." She said, not bothering to hide the bitterness in her voice at that last part. I was about to speak when I was interrupted by that damned voice.

"Miss Stark, Director Fury wants to know how much progress you are making." That voice, JARVIS, said.

"Tell him I got nothing and I'm not going to get anything. He's far too stubborn to talk to and I honestly don't have the fight left in me to do anything about it." She said. There was an underlying sarcasm when she said that and I couldn't figure out why.

"I shall tell him that you don't have anything yet then. Might I suggest that you try showing Mr. Loki your dream? Perhaps that may help you change his mind." JARVIS said.

"I'm standing right here." I said. I was annoyed that this JARVIS ignored me.

"My apologies, Mr. Loki, perhaps you should take a look at Miss Stark's dreams then." He said.

"Thank you, JARVIS, and tell someone that I'm in major need of some pain medication." She said. She sighed and looked over at me. "I'm sorry about him; he's not use to so many people being around."

"Who is he?" I asked. I was curious as to who this person was who wasn't treating me like a criminal, other than Freyja.

"He's an AI my father created." She said.

"What is an AI?" I asked. I hadn't forgotten about her previous question, I just chose not to think about it.

"Or right, sorry. AI stands for Artificial Intelligence. He's basically a computer with the mental functions of a human. He can talk and think, so to speak, but he cannot feel emotions. Basically, he doesn't give a damn about who you are or what you've done. That's why he treats you just like everyone else." She said with a shrug.

"Someone ordered the painkillers?" someone asked. Freyja looked over and smiled.

"That'd be me, thanks Pyro." She said.

"Why do they call you Pyro?" the question came out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

"I can control fire." He said, flipping open some contraption and making the flame that appeared bigger. "My sister can create it." He added.

"That's why you normally see them together all the time." Freyja said taking the small bottle from the boy. She didn't even bother hiding the smirk that made its way on to her features.

"For the record I think you're absolutely insane." Pyro said.

"Thanks for the confidence. Oh and tell Logan that Victor's with Magneto this time 'round will you?" Freyja asked casually. Pyro looked confused and nodded slowly, apparently not knowing who this Victor was. "He's Logan's brother." She clarified.

"Oh…didn't know he had a brother." Was all Pyro said as he walked out.

"There's something I don't get, why choose Earth? I mean, I know why, kind of, but why not Asgard? Or Jotunheim? Wouldn't that be a better revenge, using the Frost Giants to destroy the Asgardians?" she asked. For the life of me I couldn't understand this…mortal. She is genuinely curious about me and doesn't seem to care about what I've done.

"…" I didn't have an answer for her. Midgard seemed like the easiest of the nine realms to conquer.

"Forget I asked that…I've been asking too many questions anyways…" she said before falling silent. I looked at her, she's had something to say since she's been in here. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Freyja?" I asked, going to her side. She was clutching her head and was doubled over. When she looked at me her eyes were completely silver.

"Premonition…The really vivid ones hurt…" she said through clenched teeth.

~POV change to Freyja for premonition only~

This one was so vivid, I doubt it _is_ a premonition. I looked around and noticed that I was somewhere in Great Britain, somewhere in the countryside. There was mist everywhere and a figure was standing in the middle of the field with his back turned to me.

"Ah…I finally got through your mental defenses. You've gotten better, _Sister_." The figure said turning around. He a very sharp, angular face with shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He gave me a toothy grin, showing off very pointed canines.

"F-Fenrir? Is that really you?" I asked. My voice sounded so small compared to how deep his had gotten.

"In the flesh, so to speak. Why so…surprised? Did Loki not tell you?" he asked.

"Did he not tell me what?" I asked.

"That I was alive? Then again, the fool never would have known. For someone who's the God of Lies, I'm surprised that he was so easily manipulated by someone like Stryker. The man's-"

"How are you alive? I saw you flat line…I…I saw you die!" I yelled. Tears pricked my eyes and I looked at my brother, wondering what happened to the kid I once knew.

"My magic kept me alive. It was a…primal instinct to ensure my survival. You see, dear Sister, we are much closer to our namesakes than our mother ever thought we would be. You see, when she named you after the Norse Goddess, Freyja, you made a bond with her. She is the reason you're not dead yet because you don't get your magic from the original source, Odin. Our maternal ancestor was cursed by Frigg, meaning that every female born to that line was cursed, the males on the other hand were spared because they didn't pass down their magic." He said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked while he paused.

"Don't interrupt me. My namesake on the other hand is just some child of Loki, thus the wolf like characteristics. My powers come from Odin. The reason I tell you this, Sister, is because this would be not be fun if you died too soon. I would not however, use your magic to try and purge the poison from your veins. This will only cause you to die." He said. I frowned and nodded, slowly piecing together everything my mother told me and what Fenrir's telling me now.

"Fine, I don't know what your game is but I will win." I said. There had to be a reason he was telling me all of this, because Stryker never would have let him do that. There must have been something left of the little boy I practically raised if he wanted me to know all of this.

"My game is simple, it's to see who is truly the better sibling." He said. As he said that a game board appeared in front of us and row by row it filled up with different chess pieces. His side was the black side and his pieces were various wolf-like figures. The varied from wolves to wolf-human hybrids to full on werewolves. Mine were on the white side and were warriors with varying types of armor and rank, with the queen and king being the most ornately decorated pieces. I couldn't help but marvel at the beautifully crafted pieces; they were carved out of solid onyx and ivory.

"Should have known, what better way to keep track of everything than to use a chess set." I said looking more closely at the pieces. I watched in awe as his King morphed into a werewolf smaller than the rest but had on some silver armor. His Queen morphed into a bigger, yet more feminine, one with more silver armor. Those were the only ones that had a realistic coloring and armor on.

My Queen, on the other hand, stayed pretty much the same, the only difference was the scepter she held in one hand, it had a blue gem in the center of the top. She had a blue looking cube in her other hand, it radiated coldness. Her armor was completely silver with a blue tint, which matched the rest of my pieces. My King was taller than the queen and he had golden armor; what wasn't armor was a silky green cloth. In his right hand was a long golden spear and in his left was a blue cube that radiated energy.

"Loki…" I breathed. How could he be my king if he didn't accept the fact that we were fated together?

"Oh, yes, very good. You deduced that your King is Loki, but can you guess my Queen?" Fenrir asked. I shook my head and he just laughed. "I'm not destined to have anyone by my side. So there's only one suitable choice, the only living female related to me." He said.

"Me?" I asked. How could I be on both sides if I clearly had my own side?

"Yes. You must tread carefully, Sister. You must choose your moves carefully, or neither of us will make it." He said. I looked up at him and noticed and change in his eyes, before they were cold and hard, now they were softer and scared. So my brother was still in there and this was his way to plead for help.

"Fine, Stryker will not win this, I will get my baby brother back." I said, and with that I was back in Loki's holding cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I, of course, own nothing but my OCs. **Reviews=faster updates** people. Right, so I'm gonna add the last, like, paragraph or so as a reminder of what happened in the last chapter.

_"Me?" I asked. How could I be on both sides if I clearly had my own side?_

_ "Yes. You must tread carefully, Sister. You must choose your moves carefully, or neither of us will make it." He said. I looked up at him and noticed and change in his eyes, before they were cold and hard, now they were softer and scared. So my brother was still in there and this was his way to plead for help._

"_Fine, Stryker will not win this, I will get my baby brother back." I said, and with that I was back in Loki's holding cell._

~Back to Loki's POV~

I watched, helpless, as Freyja clutched her head in pain and muttered incoherently. Time seemed to slow down and it felt like an eternity before she gasped and leaned against me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My brother….He's still alive…." She said. She looked up and me and frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing…do you still have the Casket?"

"I…Yes. Why do you need it?" I asked, confused as to why, and how, she knew I still had it.

"Because I can use its power, instead of mine, and it'll keep me cold enough to get out of here." She said, slowly getting up and stretching her arms. I stayed in my spot, kneeling on the ground, and wondered what she was thinking.

"Why would you need to get out of here?" I asked, slightly hurt.

"Because, I can prove that you're not some psychopath, just misunderstood. Also, I need to have JARVIS look for someone, and I'd rather do it in person." She said.

"Your brother?" I asked.

"Yes. JARVIS, can you set a loop on the computer and make it look like nothing has happened?" she asked looking up slightly at the ceiling.

"Already doing so, Miss Stark, since your…collapse." The…AI said.

"Good. Make sure they don't find out that I let Loki out of this cell." She said.

"You're letting me out?" I asked, shocked that she would take me with her, even if it was down a hallway.

"Of course, but you'll need to be invisible until I tell you otherwise." She said. "Just to keep you, and everyone else, safe until I can get the professor to convince them that you don't want to kill them." She added when she saw me frown.

"What makes you think that I don't want to kill them anymore?" I asked, grinning impishly.

"Now is not the time for this, Loki. JARVIS…as soon as we leave, and Loki can make an illusion, cut the loop." She said, giving me a warning look.

"Who said I was going to make an illusion?" I asked.

"Loki…just give me the Casket, please." She said. I sighed and conjured it up, handing it over. "Thank you."

I watched in fascination as her skin slowly turned blue and her eyes took on a reddish tint, before turning back to their original colors. I stopped the snow and cleared it away and she stored the cube away.

"Well…that was…."

"Strange?" I asked, finishing her sentence with a raised brow.

"Yes. Now then…I need you to make a clone, illusion, whatever of yourself and then make yourself invisible, ok?" she asked. I simply nodded and did as she asked. Once that was complete she opened the door to our cell she slid out, leaving it open only for a second as I slipped out behind her. She strode out of the room and down the hall started barking out orders to JARVIS before she even stepped into the room.

"JARVIS, I need you to find a picture of my brother before he died and age it to what he would look like now." She said.

"What are you doing here?" Stark asked.

"How'd you get out?" Fury asked at the same time.

"Yes, Miss Stark." JARVIS said.

"I got out by using the door, Fury. As for my…ah, shall we say, illness. I'm using this handy thing called the Casket of Ancient Winters to keep me cold." She said, showing them the Casket. Everyone gasped as her skin started to turn blue, and her eyes red.

"Where did you get that?" my brother asked.

"From Loki." She said with a shrug.

"Now what do you want me to do, Miss Stark?" JARVIS asked.

"Hand it over." My brother demanded. I didn't like the tone he used with Freyja.

"Put it through SHEILD's facial recognition systems and narrow the search to the United Kingdom. Oh, and Thor, bite me." She said.

"What do you think you're doing, Miss Stark?" Fury asked her.

"Why are you looking for your brother, he's dead, Ana." Stark said. I watched as everyone not involved sat back quietly as the four of them stared at each other.

"That belongs to Asgard!" Thor said.

"No, it belongs to the Frost Giants. Your father stole it from them and as Laufey's son and heir; it therefore belongs to Loki, not you. Or your father." She added, glaring at my brother. "As for what I am doing, _Sir_, I'm looking for my brother."

"We found a match." Said one of the agents.

"Thank you Phil. Could you display it on one of the main screens?" Freyja asked, completely ignoring her father. She walked up to the screen and looked at the picture thoughtfully. Her right hand rested on her chin while her left hand made a swirling motion and some kind of board appeared with different types of figures on it.

"That's him…Fenrir…" she muttered. She glanced down at the bored and cocked her head to the side when she noticed one of the black pieces had moved. "Found you brother, now what will you do?" she asked, looking back at the screen as one of the white pieces moved.

"He's alive?" Stark asked quietly. Freyja just nodded and ran a hand through the board, making it disappear.

"Why would Loki give you that casket thingy?" that boy, Pyro, asked.

"Because, he's on my side." She said, now looking at the flashing words on the screen.

"I'm sorry; he's on your side? Just what side is that?" the red haired assassin asked.

"The side that wins, the white side…your side." She said turning around to face everyone.

"What was with the chess board, Kid?" the angry one, Logan, asked.

"My brother broke down my mental walls and sent me a vision. In it he gave me that board. It was a message from Stryker…and a cry for help." She said.

"A cry for help, who need the help?" someone else asked, I didn't know their name yet.

"My brother. He's somehow manipulated and brainwashed my brother into helping him. He managed to brake the hold long enough to tell me to be very careful." She said.

"Why would he tell you to be careful?" the Captain asked.

"Because, I'm the Queen on both sides." She said, bringing out the board once more. She moved it to the table and sat down in a chair. "Let me tell you what he told me." She said.

~flashback to the vision~

_I looked around and noticed that I was somewhere in Great Britain, somewhere in the countryside. There was mist everywhere and a figure was standing in the middle of the field with his back turned to me._

_ "Ah…I finally got through your mental defenses. You've gotten better, Sister." The figure said turning around. He a very sharp, angular face with shaggy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He gave me a toothy grin, showing off very pointed canines._

"_F-Fenrir? Is that really you?" I asked. My voice sounded so small compared to how deep his had gotten._

_ "In the flesh, so to speak. Why so…surprised? Did Loki not tell you?" he asked._

"_Did he not tell me what?" I asked._

_ "That I was alive? Then again, the fool never would have known. For someone who's the God of Lies, I'm surprised that he was so easily manipulated by someone like Stryker. The man's-"_

"_How are you alive? I saw you flat line…I…I saw you die!" I yelled. Tears pricked my eyes and I looked at my brother, wondering what happened to the kid I once knew._

_ "My magic kept me alive. It was a…primal instinct to ensure my survival. You see, dear Sister, we are much closer to our namesakes than our mother ever thought we would be. You see, when she named you after the Norse Goddess, Freyja, you made a bond with her. She is the reason you're not dead yet because you don't get your magic from the original source, Odin. Our maternal ancestor was cursed by Frigg, meaning that every female born to that line was cursed, the males on the other hand were spared because they didn't pass down their magic." He said._

"_Why are you telling me this?" I asked while he paused._

_ "Don't interrupt me. My namesake on the other hand is just some child of Loki, thus the wolf like characteristics. My powers come from Odin. The reason I tell you this, Sister, is because this would be not be fun if you died too soon. I would not however, use your magic to try and purge the poison from your veins. This will only cause you to die." He said. I frowned and nodded, slowly piecing together everything my mother told me and what Fenrir's telling me now._

"_Fine, I don't know what your game is but I will win." I said. There had to be a reason he was telling me all of this, because Stryker never would have let him do that. There must have been something left of the little boy I practically raised if he wanted me to know all of this._

_ "My game is simple; it's to see who is truly the better sibling." He said. As he said that a game board appeared in front of us and row by row it filled up with different chess pieces. His side was the black side and his pieces were various wolf-like figures. The varied from wolves to wolf-human hybrids to full on werewolves. Mine were on the white side and were warriors with varying types of armor and rank, with the queen and king being the most ornately decorated pieces. I couldn't help but marvel at the beautifully crafted pieces; they were carved out of solid onyx and ivory._

"_Should have known, what better way to keep track of everything than to use a chess set." I said looking more closely at the pieces. I watched in awe as his King morphed into a werewolf smaller than the rest but had on some silver armor. His Queen morphed into a bigger, yet more feminine, one with more silver armor. Those were the only ones that had a realistic coloring and armor on. _

_My Queen, on the other hand, stayed pretty much the same, the only difference was the scepter she held in one hand, it had a blue gem in the center of the top. She had a blue looking cube in her other hand, it radiated coldness. Her armor was completely silver with a blue tint, which matched the rest of my pieces. My King was taller than the queen and he had golden armor; what wasn't armor was a silky green cloth. In his right hand was a long golden spear and in his left was a blue cube that radiated energy._

"_Loki…" I breathed. How could he be my king if he didn't accept the fact that we were fated together?_

_ "Oh, yes, very good. You deduced that your King is Loki, but can you guess my Queen?" Fenrir asked. I shook my head and he just laughed. "I'm not destined to have anyone by my side. So there's only one suitable choice, the only living female related to me." He said._

"_Me?" I asked. How could I be on both sides if I clearly had my own side?_

_ "Yes. You must tread carefully, Sister. You must choose your moves carefully, or neither of us will make it." He said. I looked up at him and noticed and change in his eyes, before they were cold and hard, now they were softer and scared. So my brother was still in there and this was his way to plead for help._

"_Fine, Stryker will not win this, I will get my baby brother back." I said_

~end flashback~

It irked me that this _mortal_ child would dare to insult my son in such a blatant fashion.

"So…your mother was telling the truth when she told you those stories?" Stark asked. Freyja simply nodded, looking off into space.

"You get your powers from, Lady Freyja?" my brother asked. Leave it to my idiot brother to overlook the fact that our _father_ cheated on our mother with a mortal.

"Yes. Leave it to the idiot brother to disregard the adultery committed by the All-Father. That's the only reason I'm not dead yet. Right now the Tesseract is the only way I can get to Asgard and convince your mother to reverse the curse." She said. I never thought of her going to Asgard…I hope Mother will reverse the curse, but that may lead me to return to Asgard, oh joy.

"So let me get this straight…you're like half Asgardian or something, right?" Pyro and who I assume is his sister, asked.

"In a nutshell, yeah…..Oh God, no!" Freyja said in horror.

"What?" the Captain asked.

"I'm related to Blondie! Oh God, this is horrible." She moaned, throwing her hands up and covering her face.

"Oh yeah, that would make you like…his I don't even know!" that other girl said with a laugh.

"Don't laugh! It makes me like his…half-niece, with a bunch of greats in the front." She said. I snickered silently behind Freyja at the thought of her and Thor living under the same roof, they'd kill each other.

"Back to the chess board, people." Fury said.

"So then, this, represents Loki?" the Captain asked, pointing to the 'King' that closely resembled me without my helmet.

"Yes. It seems that he's on our side so I think we should let him out of his cell." She said. They all seemed to miss the look she gave me and the grin that flashed across her face.

"I can't do that, Miss Stark. He killed 80 of my people." Fury said.

"He's a lunatic!" Red said. Heh that rhymed.

"He's not a lunatic! If you learned that you were adopted and that you were really the monster that parents tell their children at night and that your purpose was to be a bargaining chip for peace, you'd be a little pissed off too!" Freyja snapped. "He was emotionally unstable and manipulated by the Chitauri, _because_ he was unstable." She added.

"That's a risk I'm not willing to take, Miss Stark." Fury said.

"For Christ's sake! My name is Freyja! Say it with me Frey-ya. Freyja! It's about damn time that you use it! I just gave you the possible location of Stryker, who is _using_ my brother, and is after us! Not to mention the fact that we now have a very powerful ally who may or may not have usable information as to how to stop Stryker and the Chitauri!" Freyja said, waving her hands around. I put a calming hand on her shoulder, touched that she would defend me so…adamantly.

"Maybe…maybe Freyja's right." Said the timid girl with the stripe in her hair. I noticed that Logan was looking at Freyja rather intently, or rather the spot…behind…her….Oh…me, damn. Why hasn't he said anything yet?

"Has anyone checked on him recently?" Logan asked, suddenly. Fuck.

"I'll go look." The other red head said. I watched as she left the room, suddenly overcome with fear. Fear for what they would do to Freyja when they realized that she already let me out. She came back in swiftly, fear all over her features.

"He's not there." She said.

"What do you mean? He's right there." The Captain said, pointing at the screen.

"That must be some kind of magic trick, because he's in this room." Logan said, never taking his eyes off me.

"I was wondering when you were going to figure it out, Logan." Freyja said with a sigh.

"You let him out?!" the assassin demanded, glaring at Freyja.

"He may have slipped out behind me when I opened the door." She said with a shrug.

"How could you let that lunatic out, Freyja?" the man next to the other red head asked.

"Because he is on our side! He shouldn't be kept like a criminal if he's on our side." She said. I could feel her frustration and sighed.

"He's the Norse God of Lies, _Ana_! How do you know he wasn't lying to you?" Stark asked.

"Because I just do, ok! I would have felt the malice and deceit coming from him if he was lying! Or have you forgotten that because of my magic I can do that? Ask the Professor then!" she demanded. She stood up from her seat and glared at her father, her anger evident on her features.

"Do you really think that my brother would consent to someone going through his mind?" Thor said with a scoff.

"…I can only hope that he would. As long as Professor X only looks for what is needed, of course." She said in a small voice. I did not like the idea of someone looking through my mind, my memories, but I would do it, for Freyja.

"Fine, but he has to show himself." Fury said.

"Fine." I said, finally speaking up and showing myself. I was standing directly behind Freyja and I saw her tense when Red reached for her gun and Logan brandished his strange claws. I placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "I'll be fine, Freyja, relax."

"Says you. It's everyone else that I'm worried about, not you." She said. She looked up at me and frowned, assumed it was because of the height difference between the two of us.

"Shall we get started then?" the bald man in the moving chair asked. I simply nodded and winced as the man entered my mind.


	6. authors note

Sorry guys this is just a quick note to let you guys know that I'm rewriting this story because I found some inconsistencies and I felt that I needed to give you guys more character development. I really hope to get this back up and lookin' good really soon.

Thanks,

Three days grace luver


End file.
